


the road are our home

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Series: all i ever wanted (subject to change) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minecraft, Survival Training, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Video Game Mechanics, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, minecraft worldbuilding, villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo continue their journey
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: all i ever wanted (subject to change) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	the road are our home

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this out sooner but all of that plot stuff happened and this just didn't want to write itself so instead, I wrote something for this but FAR into the future. before I could finish this one.
> 
> Title is taken from Since I Saw Vienna, by Wilbur Soot

“Again,” said Tubbo, panting, stone sword in one hand and a shield in the other. 

“I don’t-I don’t think I  _ can  _ do it again.” Said Tommy as he wiped the sweat from his brow using his shirt. They had finally left the tundra the day before yesterday, now in a plains biome, where Tubbo decided would be the perfect place to teach Tommy more about survival. 

“It’s either this or mining, your choice,” replied Tubbo, with a small smirk on his face.

Tommy winced. Mining was so much work and not fun at all. It was tiring and messy, and don’t even get him started on the mobs that liked to spawn in the caves, that he had to struggle to fight off. “Fine. One more time. ONLY once more.” He readied his sword and shield, blinking blearily in the lowering sun, which was starting to cast long shadows over their campsite they had been staying at for the past two days.

Tubbo lunged forward, movements slow enough for Tommy to follow but at a pace that still required him to act quickly. Tommy lifted up his shield to block Tubbo’s attack and was pushed backward under the force of it. Then Tommy swung his sword in an attempt to hit Tubbo as he recovered from his attack, but he was just out of reach. 

Tubbo got the first hit, the dulled blade leaving bruises behind where he made contact with Tommy’s torso. 

But Tommy was able to swipe low, at Tubbo’s knees, making him stumble and fall to the ground as he lost his balance. Tommy then moved his sword to just under Tubbo’s chin. “Surrender Tubbo?” he said with a playful smile. 

“Yeah, yeah. I give up.” Tommy then helped Tubbo stand. They made their way back to their campsite to treat their wounds and to eat dinner. 

By the next morning, all bruises and cuts had healed and they were ready to set off once more. “We’ve gotta find a village to get directions from. Cause I have no clue where we are anymore.”

“I thought you knew where we were going! That’s why I’ve been following you!” Tubbo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed. 

“Well...I sorta kinda lost the map.”

“When?!”

“Before I met you. I fell into a river and it floated down in the current and by the time I found it, it had practically disintegrated and was useless. But I remember the vague coordinates. The village would also be a good place to restock on some supplies. Cause I don’t know about you but I’d like some better clothes and some tools not made by someone who has no clue what they're doing. More food wouldn’t go amiss either.”

They both sighed in memory of warm clothes and food that wasn’t bland and over or undercooked. Tubbo had made Tommy put away his cloak, which would be way too much of a give away to his identity. He wanted it to be thrown out, but he refused, almost to the point where a fight broke out between the two of them. Tubbo relented, so long as Tommy refused to take it out when they were around other people. 

They soon came across a village, one so small that it didn’t even have a blacksmith. The iron golem stopped them at the entrance and carefully inspected them before granting them access. 

Once the travelers were declared as safe, some children came out of the homes and surrounded the golem, one even trying to climb atop its large body to sit upon its head. The older villagers resumed their work, a few vendors calling out to them as they passed by. Tubbo stopped by a cartographer’s booth to ask about directions and to maybe get a map of the land. Tommy left him, bored by the conversation. 

Tubbo reappeared by Tommy’s side and grabbed his arm to pull him away from the stand. “Tommy, stick close to me. We need to stay focused.”

He had been going from building to building inspecting the workers and their craft along with the vendors and their goods. “Don’t touch anything if you aren’t going to buy it.” 

“Why not?”

“Because it’s rude. It’s like you’re declaring their things are not good enough for you even though they worked too hard for it.”

“Oh.” He put down the small oak carving of a dog with a bone in its mouth, and followed Tubbo as he continued down the path. “What are we looking for?”

“A place to buy you some less obvious and cleaner clothes.” 

They soon found a small booth near the far edge of town that had a table and a few chests of clothes. Tubbo looked through his sack and pulled out a bag of emeralds, counting how many he had inside. “We don’t have that much to pay them with, so we may need to do some trades to get more. But find something that you’d like. Choose carefully though, you’ll probably be wearing it for a while.”

He ended up finding a nice white shirt with red sleeves and collar along with a simple pair of khaki pants. There would be a stark difference between these clothes and the ones he had been wearing since he left the Empire, his light blue shirt with long, flowing sleeves and his black pants, both carefully tailored to fit him. But they would do. They just seemed right to him. Tubbo seemed to agree with the way he smiled and nodded at Tommy’s choice. 

Tubbo had barely enough to pay for Tommy’s clothes so he had to go and trade some of their resources to get more emeralds. They had plenty of sticks and flint, however, so they quickly scrounged up enough to pay for Tubbo’s new shoes and shirt. 

The merchant who sold them their clothes was an elderly woman, who gave them a kind smile as they traded with her. 

Before they left her stand, she handed them two strips of cloth. One red and one green. Bandanas. “For the desert.” She had correctly assumed that the two of them would be heading North. The cartographer had mentioned the bit of desert that they would have to traverse to get to the SMP as quickly as possible. 

“Thank you, but we can't pay for that.”

“No, no, no. It’s on me. You two boys remind me of my sons when they were younger. And you’ll need all the protection you can get in the desert.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Tubbo bowed his head slightly in respect and Tommy followed suit. Then the two of them continued onwards to the last building, a tavern, and inn called ‘The Brewery’. Hopefully, there would be a room or two open for them to spend the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for the kudos and comments, and support in general. Let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts on this story. I may not answer them but I cherish every comment. 
> 
> Next part: Wilbur's Interlude! (bet you can't guess the title /s)


End file.
